Angel Grove
Angel Grove is a fictional town in the Power Rangers universe, the setting for much of the action of the Zordon Era of Power Rangers. Angel Grove is presumably located in California, however no specific location was ever mentioned. One episode featured a California license plate, but the town was shown as being settled by the British, a historical impossibility if it is in California. The population is 376,000 and the elevation is 241 ft. According to a computer trivia program it was established in 1775. In the show, Angel Grove is the home of the Power Rangers, who for most of the series attend Angel Grove High School, the exteriors of which were shot at Grant High School in Los Angeles. Angel Grove is also close to the site of the Command Center (Power Chamber), the Power Rangers' base of operations, exteriors of which were shot at the Brandeis-Bardin Institute, a Jewish religious retreat in the Los Angeles area. Angel Grove was the setting of the villains attacks until Countdown to Destruction (the Power Rangers in Space finale). It was also said by Leo Corbett (the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger) that the most of the people of the Terra Venture space colony are from Angel Grove wanting to find a new home to get away from all the alien and monster attacks. Angel Grove is mentioned multiple times in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, given that Tommy is a main character and Ranger in this series, but the events occur in Reefside, California. As of late, the most recent mention of Angel Grove was in the 15th anniversary Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Once A Ranger. With the six Operation Overdrive Rangers left powerless by Thrax, the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, five former Rangers from various teams, the leader of which Adam, the second Black Ranger, temporarily replace them until they can regain their powers. Adam travels to Angel Grove to recover Alpha 6, who somehow returned from Mirinoi since Lost Galaxy, disconnected and stored in a box in an Angel Grove warehouse, in order to be able to help the Operation Overdrive Rangers regain their powers. However a different filiming location was used. The Youth Center The Power Rangers' local meeting place of choice is the Angel Grove Youth Center, sometimes referred to as the "Gym and Juice Bar", which is operated by Ernie (ownership transferred to Lt. Stone during Power Rangers: Turbo). During the earlier seasons, the Power Rangers spent most of their time in the "Gym and Juice Bar", mainly because the establishment had a lot of activities that the teenagers enjoyed doing. Throughout the series, the Youth Center held many special events, such as karate classes and karate competition events, as well as birthday parties, costume parties, food drives, dance competitions, and special holiday events. During Master Vile's "End of the World" party, the Youth Center was the gathering spot of dozens of monsters. In Power Rangers in Space, the Youth Center mysteriously disappeared and was replaced by Adelle's Surf Spot. In Power Rangers: Wild Force, Bulk owns a juice bar. It is unknown if this was the same Juice Bar previously owned by Ernie and Lt. Stone. The Park Angel Grove also has a community park, which hosts a number of community events and outdoors-oriented fundraisers. In the early days of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the Rangers would often go to the park after school to play football. On the downside, they would also often wind up battling Putties in the park as well. Somewhere in the park is a Sentinel Statue, a giant stone fist that was animated to become the Scarlet Sentinel by Lord Zedd in "White Light". The park is home to a bright, crystal-clear lake, which is the sight of many tender moments between Power Rangers Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart. Tommy also came here to practice karate occasionally. In Power Rangers: Turbo, the lake also served as a hiding place for Divatox and her Subcraft until the Space Base arrived. de: Angel Grove Category: Locations Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Operation Overdrive Category:New Picture Needed